magifandomcom-20200222-history
Uraltugo Noi Nueph
|kanji = ウラルトゥーゴ・ノイ・ヌエフ |romaji = Urarutūgo.Noi.Nuefu |alias = Ugo Magic Otaku Strongest Magician in the World The Almighty God |age = 53, 58, 62-63 (deceased) 1,000+ (as djinn) |gender = Male |allies = Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham Aladdin Sheba Arba (former) Ithnan (former) Falan (former) Wahid (former) Setta |enemies = Judar Al-Thamen David Jehoahaz Abraham |occupation = Guardian of the Sacred Palace Djinn Household Member (former) Magician (former) Magi (former) |affiliation = Solomon Aladdin (former) Alma Torran (former) |manga = Night 1 |anime = Episode 1 |japanese = |english = |cantonese = Zan-sing Jip |image gallery = yes}}Uraltugo Noi Nueph (ウラルトゥーゴ・ノイ・ヌエフ, Urarutūgo.Noi.Nuefu)Night 219, Page 18, better known as Ugo (ウーゴ, Ūgo), is first thought to be the Djinn of Aladdin, though he is later revealed to belong to King Solomon.Night 66, Page 17 He is a former Magi from Alma TorranNight 215, Page 17 and the wielder of one of the 72 Divine Staves. Ugo and Aladdin have been friends for a long time and Aladdin has honored his friend by naming the Magic, "Ugo", after him.Night 150, Page 16 Appearance When Ugo was a part of Solomon's Resistance, he wore glasses over his red eyes and had medium-length, spiky light blue hair, tied into a small braid. His forehead also had a third eye like all wielders of the Divine Staves. As a Djinn, Ugo has a huge, incredibly muscular body, but no visible head, and is nearly naked except for a loincloth. Sometimes, Aladdin rides where his head is supposed to be, causing people to think he is disproportionate. His head is missing due to Aladdin not being able to summon enough strength to fully bring him out. He has shoulder-length hair, a third eye in his forehead, and, according to Aladdin, is very handsome. Personality Ugo respects Aladdin a lot, calling him Emperor and will do anything to protect him. In his battle against Judar, when Aladdin was injured, Ugo became enraged and went on a rampage against Judar, crushing him. He is also very shy around women and faints at their touch, a trait exploited by Paimon to tease him. During his time at Alma Torran, he was considered cowardly by Ithnan, when the latter commented on him hiding behind his back during a raid for a Divine Staff. Despite his high intelligence, Falan and Ithnan seem to find his talk of magical theories and mathematics unbearable, earning him the name "Science/Magic Otaku" from the two. His shyness toward women may have come from the fact he wasn't able to get a girlfriend throughout his life in Alma Torran due to his continuous talk of theories, as said by Falan. As years passed, it is harder for him to talk to girls he is not familiar with.Night 221, Page 8 Despite all this, Ugo is upbeat and ready to contribute in Solomon's cause. After Aladdin left the Sacred Palace to go to the real world, Ugo has been left being bored. Stating that time in the Sacred Palace doesn't flow meaning it feels like an eternity since Aladdin had left him. Ugo is very delicate shedding tears when asking Arba to once again be his friend before quickly returning to his normal self. History Ugo used to live in Alma Torran and was one of King Solomon's Three Wise Magi. Before that, he was part of Solomon's resistance that sought to overthrow the orthodox government. Later, after Solomon's replacement of being the god, he was chosen to be one of his Three Wise Magi along with Arba and Sheba. When tension built up between Sheba and the magicians, he was the only one who stayed neutral to both sides. Though, Arba later formed Al-Thamen and a war broke out, and Sheba was killed. Before Sheba's soul returned to Rukh, she entrusted her child, Aladdin, to him. The war ended with Solomon sealed Al-Thamen to a different space and his last word to Ugo was to create the world anew. He was also the one who created the Magi system of the new world and ordered the Djinns to be guardian deities for the metal vessels for their king vessels. Afterwards, he himself became a Djinn and the guardian of the Sacred Palace to continue to send out the souls of Magi. 1000 years later, Al-Thamen resurrected and took one of the chosen Magi, Judar, to support their plan. Ugo finally decided to transform Aladdin, who was still in the form of a fetus, to a child, through using the Rukh which belonged to his mother, Sheba. Ugo was with Aladdin in the "Room of Fortitude". For a long time they were unable to escape. Ugo taught Aladdin everything he knows. Aladdin used one of his wishes to make Ugo his friend. They had good times together until it was time for Aladdin to leave. Ugo's body went with him, but his head had to remain. Plot Dungeon Arc When Aladdin first end up meeting a thieves guild, they try to rob him. Aladdin blows in his flute and summons Ugo, thus destroying the guild.Night 1, Page 5 He later summons Ugo when he goes to with Leila to help save Sahsa and her caravan from thieves.Night 1, Page 37 Ugo easily defeats many thieves, but Leila thanks him and by mistake touches him, causing him to faint and he goes back.Night 1, Page 42 Aladdin blows his flute and throws it in mid air, summoning Ugo and demolishing the guild.Night 1, Page 46 He is next seen surprising Alibaba Saluja.Night 2, Page 35 Kouga Arc In this arc, Ugo is first seen while the Kouga Clan were celebrating. Aladdin wanted the people who saved him to meet Ugo. Ugo released his hands from the flute scaring everyone thoroughly.Night 18, Page 14 This caused everyone to question who Aladdin is revealing that Aladdin is a Magi. Ugo is next seen when the women of the Kouga clan are kidnapped, he along with Aladdin and Baba rushed over to them on his back, only to find out that they had already been saved by Dorji and the rest of the Kouga clans men.Night 21, Pages 4-14 Once they finished and the women were safe Ugo went back into the flute. He wasn't seen again until Aladdin sensed that Hakuei Ren and Seisyun Ri were in trouble. Ugo knocked away Ryosai and his men and saved them.Night 24, Page 22 Afterwards Hakuei's metal vessel began to glow and Aladdin touched it summoning Paimon. Ugo then has a unheard conversation with Paimon. This includes her teasing him of his shy nature to women but ends with Paimon refusing his offer saying that she will only help Hakuei become king. Ugo was called back to his flute and was not seen for awhile.Night 25, Pages 6-12 Morgiana Arc Ugo is first seen saving Aladdin and Morgiana from slave traders thus allowing for their escape. Because of this he was recognized by Leila and Sahsa.Night 31, Page 15 Balbadd Arc Ugo summoned by Aladdin surprised Sinbad and Ja'far. He is fully summoned while Aladdin teaches Sinbad that he is a Magi.Night 33, Pages 13-14 Ugo is next seen when Aladdin summons him to stop the fog troupe from further attacking and stealing Balbadd's food and money. He is only out for a short while until Aladdin calls him back because of Alibaba's interference.Night 35, Pages 14-20 He is not seen again until he is summoned by Aladdin to save him from Judar's Lightning Magic.Night 46, Page 16 He quickly begins his attack on the other Magi and though it appears he had a hard time at first; he ultimately defeats Judar. As Ugo is about to deal the final blow, Judar he is saved by Kougyoku Ren and Koubun Ka. While Judar is being healed by Koubun, Ugo squares off against Kougyoku. Despite his best efforts he is quickly defeated by Kougyoku's Djinn weapon equip. She blew a hole through his chest causing Aladdin great anger and desperation to save him. Trying to save Ugo by giving him Magoi almost kills Aladdin from exhaustion.Nights 46-50 Afterwards, Ugo welcomes Aladdin in the Holy Palace. Aladdin is sure that he died, but Ugo explains that it's not the case, only his Rukh has been brought to the Holy Palace, but because of his recklessness, he really could have died. Ugo is sad that he couldn't bring Judar as well. Then, Ugo recalls that Aladdin went on a journey on whim, met Djinn and their masters. He tells what Rukh Guidance and fate are. He mentions that there are people that want to go against it, to fall into depravity. He was surprised seeing Magi dyed in black. Aladdin also should have died because they changed fate, but Ugo opposed it. To do this, he used all of the Magoi his master left him, but as Aladdin isn't his master, though his Magoi is his copy, he couldn't do anything. Ugo says that with the last power of the flute he brought him to the Holy Palace to give Aladdin something important. He shows him Alibaba, who will die, even though it's not the original flow. What is needed to dispel the darkness is a "miracle", which is Magi's mission. He then sends Aladdin on a journey to obtain his masters, Solomon's Wisdom. Ugo then in his thoughts bids Aladdin farewell, saying that he won't meet him the second time. He thinks that it's still too early to let him be alone, but quickly thinks of all people Aladdin met and made friends. He opens the Door and asks Solomon to take Aladdin back to the surface and grant his miracle upon him.Night 66 Magnostadt Arc Ugo is in the Holy Palace, waiting for Titus Alexius. When he arrives, Ugo, with a smile, says that he must be Aladdin's friend. Titus asks him who he is.Night 197, Page 18 There, Ugo asks Scheherazade, who also is present, if she is sure that it shouldn't be her, but the boy over her instead. Scheherazade points at Titus, even though Titus doesn't understand anything. Ugo then smiles and exclaims, "Alright. Time to go, new «Magi»... To the world that is waiting for you!" and send him through the gate.Night 198, Page 12 When Aladdin shows King Solomon to the kings, the scene shifts on the two Magi's in the back, and Aladdin pointed to the male, stating blankly that the person there was Ugo. Alibaba is surprised at this as Ugo comforts the woman beside him. Alma Torran Arc During a battle, Ugo is behind Ithnan who is casting lightning magic and follows Solomon to help him steal the "divine staff". When they enter the room, Ugo notes that Sheba is at her limit and exists only to make the "divine staff" function able. He reaches out to Solomon in surprise when he goes off to approach Sheba. He becomes frightened when Solomon enters Sheba's Borg and gets hurt in the process telling her to come with him if she wanted to live. Back at their base, a drunk Ithnan asks Ugo why he can't fight by himself and to stop hiding behind him and Solomon. Ugo happily replies (grinning through Ithnan pushing his face) he states that he is a "specialist at exploiting situations" and commented on Ithnan's lightning magic being really cool, to which he replies to stop flattering him. He is somewhat let down when Ithnan reacts positively to Setta's compliments and notes that Ithnan reacts differently when he praises him. He looks up at Sheba who said that she was in the tower on her own free will and had to accomplish the "holy task" that Ilah gave to her. His face becomes saddened when he listens to the brainwashed Sheba. The next day he talks to the others and wonders if Sheba's pouting face was due to the fight she had with Solomon the other day. While the others converse, Ugo is seen sighing sadly as he throws down his cards, loosing to Falan. When Sheba stares at the moving mountain, Ugo explained that it was a magical tool he devised himself and said without the boost of Ithnan and other lightning magician's magic it could not move. Sheba asks him what a "divine staff" was to which Ugo explains that it is a special staff able to receive great amounts of magoi from Ill Ilah. After the others had added in their own insights, Ugo becomes silent along with Arba and Solomon. He suddenly delves deeper into the power of the staff with a great intensity that Ithnan and Falan call him a magic/science otaku with Falan commenting that this was why Ugo could not get a girlfriend. The magicians go outside to investigate when their fortress stops moving and Ugo analyzes that the "continental rift" would take twenty days to cross without rest to which Ithnan replied with a kick that they didn't have that much power left and blamed Ugo for creating a "piece of junk" that consumes too much power and Ugo retorts back in order to not insult the tools he created. Solomon stops the fight by telling the two to shut up. Solomon praises Ugo for being able to create tools that no one else could think of and tells Ithnan to not blame Ugo, Ugo reacts to this praise by latching onto Solomon and crying, Ithnan briefly apologizes. Solomon tells his company to say hello to the people who were letting them stay, Ugo turns his head and is surprised to see the Manticores. He is further surprised when Solomon greets the creatures in friendly terms and asks how he knows them. Ugo is impressed by their underground city and goes to ask Solomon if it was incredible. Solomon's childlike curiosity stuns Sheba and Ugo tells her that Solomon is interested in other species' way of life and culture and likes to touch the most. Sheba comments on the life of the Manticores to be strange and Ugo asks what was strange about it. She goes on about how it's strange and organized because they were other species, Ugo repeated his question on why it was strange. Sheba tells him that just the other day they were just drooling monsters with white eyes and he asks whether that was because of her magic but then apologizes when her face was full of shock. Ugo explains that since they cut off the effects of the magic he comments that he sees that the race has quiet a good intelligence and that they see them as equal species with mutual understanding. Solomon holds a meeting with the other magicians and Ugo is amongst them listening intently. As they get prepared to fight off the magicians, Ugo is beside Solomon and asks Sheba why she call them "villains". As Sheba questions why they saved her, Ugo becomes quiet and pats Sheba's shoulder, telling her it was because they did not have a right to die in that room. He raises his staff with his fellow magicians revealing his third eye. Solomon praises Ugo for his magic theory and Ugo replied that all he did was think about it; and since it was a theory of a different level, it was impossible to prove so he was made fun of. But Solomon was the one who picked up the theories and made them a reality. He stated that it made him happy and he really liked him which Solomon replied "That is an honor." After Solomon destroys the platoon of ships he says that this was the mission of the ones wielding the "divine staffs", Ugo agrees alongside his comrades. Ugo is seen fighting alongside Solomon. As the captain tells them that the ship would go down with all of them in it, Sheba asked if it was suicide, Ugo replied "Or "martyrdom"." Ugo is beside Solomon when he thanks the three tribes and when he told him that they couldn't understand his speech, Ugo said he would translate his words for the hermit and gorgon tribes. Five years later, Ugo greets Sheba when she comes home from a mission and asks her how it went. He comments on how she's grown taller. When Ithnan and Setta appear, Ithnan says that Setta resembles him (while blushing) and Ugo remarks that they are not related by blood. Ithnan vows to grow older and become bigger than "this insensible muscle daruma" which Ugo told him that it was impossible. While Ithnan pulls at Ugo's cheek, Wahid says that Ugo's real age was fifty-eight, something that surprised Sheba. Falan teases Ugo that he couldn't find a girlfriend for fifty-eight years and has a hard time talking to one's he's not familiar with. Sheba accidentally admits that she wants to grow older so she could get along well with Solomon and blushes as Ugo and the others tease her on liking Solomon. Sheba bats them away as Ugo tells her to go talk to Solomon about the mission and says he'll probably pat her head and praise her; she yells at him saying she didn't want that from him at all. A depressed Sheba returns and Ugo asks how it when while telling her no matter how much she eats, she can't get between them (Arba and Solomon). Ugo goes to report to Solomon the changes in magoi that he had been feeling stating it felt heaver and a little impure. He asks Solomon what he thinks it is, but became excited when Solomon said they should go ask "him" (the Origin Dragon) for advice. Sheba is surprised that the dragon can understand their language and Ugo says it was because she has lived for a long time. Before the arrived, Ugo agreed with Solomon for Sheba to stop acting like a spoiled child when she said she wanted to go see the white dragon as well. Ugo goes off to explain where the dragon lived and that it wasn't a "godforsaken place" and it was just an "incomplete part of this world". He explains how the world was not consistent and it was as if Ill Ilah stopped creating the world mid-way. After Solomon kicks Sheba into the darkness Ugo assures the panicking girl that they would be fine because Solomon's magic defies physics. As the Origin Dragon tells her theory of the recent magoi change, Ugo becomes alert and says that his theory was correct and was shocked to hear that the lifespan of the magoi was dying out. He asks the dragon why God was doing such a thing as giving magoi to humans stating it was suicidal and why it descended upon them eight hundred years ago and give humans their power. Solomon claims that God did not exist, something Ugo wasn't eager to agree on and says everyone was fighting with him because of his belief that Gods real intention was to "erase the conflicts among the different species, so you don't have to worry." Ugo continues to converse with the dragon and the trio find out that David was planning on killing God himself and ultimately surpass God. Some time later Ugo greets Solomon and Arba back from a mission, but Solomon is quietly seething. Noticing his bad mood, Ugo asks Arba who explains that other species had erected statutes of him and he destroyed them. Ugo commented that Solomon really hated those kinds of things. Solomon hears their conversation and gruffly tells them to stop and for Ugo to tell him how the research was going. Sheba suddenly starts asking Solomon to go out with her and after many of Sheba's failed attempts, Ugo calls Solomon heartless. As Aladdin searches for Alibaba using Solomon's Wisdom, he sees a flashback of Ugo speaking to Belial, warning him to never give up his power to a king will ill intent as his power is similar to that of Ill Ilah's. When the Dijin asks further of his abilities and what happens, Ugo replied that he didn't know and wherever his power sends people, it's almost impossible to locate them again. When Judar is seen floating in space, he recalls a dream asking, "where have I seen the face of that stupid giant before?" Ugo is seen fixing Judar up before sending him back to wherever he was before. Final Arc When Sinbad invades the Sacred Palace with Arba's assistance, Ugo defeats Sinbad and tells him he cannot take over the Sacred Palace because Sinbad is only human. Ugo explains Sinbad has a role and accomplished so much in being king and changing the world. Once Sinbad realizes Ugo's words, Ugo smiles and thanks Sinbad for accepting his role. He has his guardians gather Sinbad's White Rukh and pour into the deep blue Sea Rukh. As he wonders what to do with the Black Rukh, Elder David arises from the Black Rukh. Night 322-323 Abilities Advanced Intelligence Ugo is revealed to be a magic genius who has theorized and created many Magic Tools and Magics when he was in Alma Torran, like a flying vessel and Solomon's magics. He was the leader for the constructors of Magic Theories since the foundation of the Magician Orthodox. He was even the one that discovered the Rukh and it properties. In addition, he was able to create a new world for the survivors of Alma Torran to go to after the former was destroyed. He was also responsible for moving the Dark Continent from Alma Torran to the new world and created the portals to the Dungeons along with the Magi System of selecting King-Vessels with Magi. Wand When he was in Alma Torran, Ugo owned one of the 72 Divine Staves.Night 218, Page 17 It was a long staff with a sun on the top. Magic :Borg: This is said to be the proof of a magician. It is a defensive ability that blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree as well. However, its strength depends on the person. :Heat Magic: Before becoming a Djinn, Ugo used Heat Magic to attack. This was seen when he, along with the rest of the resistance, attacked the Orthodox Magicians. :Gravity Magic: Before becoming a Djinn, Ugo was very proficient in the use of Gravity Magic as he and the resistance were seen flying at great speeds in Alma Torran. Amon_and_Ugo.png|Ugo's size compared to Amon Ugo fire.png|Ugo's Heat Magic Djinn Abilities As a Djinn, Ugo has a giant body with equal strength. He can easily defeat large groups of enemies and even an army after materialized in the current world. Ugo was able to defeat even Judar, who himself was a Magi and had strong Ice and Lightning Magic. He destroyed Judar's Borg with his sheer strength. :Heat Magic: After becoming Djinn, he still has an ability to control the first type of Magic, heat and fire to attack. This Magic he displayed was called Scorching Palms. Ugo indirectly taught this magic to Aladdin and he absorbs the Magoi from Aladdin to utilize this ability. Battles/Events Relationships Aladdin Ugo cares very much for Aladdin and was his first friend. He protected and taught Aladdin during their times together. When he sends Aladdin back to the other world, he is sad that he is being left behind, but is happy Aladdin has other friends he can rely on. Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham Ugo respected Solomon and thought of him as a close friend. Although Ugo thought lowly of himself, Solomon always praises Ugo for his intelligence and tells him to have more confidence in himself. Sheba Ugo was not very close to Sheba at the start, but the two soon became good friends. When he became a Magi alongside Sheba and Arba, he became worried about her condition after Solomon merged with "God". Sheba is the one who entrusts Aladdin to Ugo, telling him to take care of her child. Arba He and Arba seemed to be good friends. When the two of them became Magi alongside Sheba, he comforted her when she cried at Sheba for ordering them around. He was surprised when Arba killed Sheba. Ithnan Ugo and Ithnan were not on good terms as Ithnan called Ugo names and belittled him. Ithnan alongside Falan labeled him an "otaku". Trivia *Ugo gets very nervous around females, such as when Leila accidentally touches him, and when Paimon teases him. However, he does get used to Morgiana later on. * His reason for not being able to get a girlfriend is similar to Yamraiha as the two talk so much about magic/science that they can't seem to get a lover. They are also both a bit obsessed with their research. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magician Category:Djinn Category:Magi Category:Alma Torran Category:God Category:Orthodox Church Category:Sacred Palace